CIUDADELA
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: La ciudad tecnologica mas grandes que el mundo haya conocido, todo era perfecto o al menos eso era lo que pensaban... pero los sueños se vuelven pesadillas y las pesadillas en muerte... ¿Prodria alguien vivir en un infierno tecnologico durante años? ¿podra soportar la idea de ser salvado? ...ACTUALIZACION CAP 2 WIIIIII
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE LAS MUCHAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBO ESTA LA HISTORIA K A CONTINUACION PRESENTO….

CIUDADELA

_La mejor comida de la región está aquí…._

(ESTATICA)

_Hemos recibido informes de una explosión_

Imágenes de gente corriendo despavorida, tras de ellos se observaban los soldados que disparaban, el humo no dejaba ver lo que era.

_Nos están atacando… nos están atacando_

Gritaban los soldados al ver como eso desmembraba a sus compañeros…..

Otra toma de los cuerpos arrojados por el aire chocando con las personas que huían para salvar sus vidas.

Imágenes de anuncios de la ciudad del futuro, los condominios que se encontraban equipados con lo básico de las comodidades, los centros comerciales, parques naturales y de diversiones.

_Vengan a la CIUDADELA la ciudad de sus sueños…_

_La ciudad de sus sueños…._

_¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Lo último que se ve es el rostro ensangrentado de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Luego se corta la transmisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta la actualizacion del capitulo de CIUDADELA, lamento haber escrito el primer cap tan corto pero es k estaba de malas por que me cambiaron la hora de un compromiso y asi no puedo trabajar y mucho menos escribir fics, este esta un poco raro, pero bueno espero que les guste

Nota este es un TalaxKai y sera una relacion bastante extraña asi que espero que les guste

tal vez tenga un OCC porque el caracter de algunos personajes puede variar.

Beyblade no me pertenece, pero me alegra escribir estas historias locas con los personajes creados por Takao Aoki.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

_La ciudad del futuro_

_Un paraíso de tecnología_

_Las comodidades de la vida moderna_

_La ciudad del mañada…._

_mañana….._

_mañana….._

_mañana_

_ma…_

_ña….._

_na…._

_K -9_

La misma grabación se repetía monótonamente una y otra vez, entre escombros y cadáveres esparcidos por todas las calles, de vez en cuando soplaba el viento entre las estructuras de los edificios caidos, se escuchaban murmullos entre las paredes pero no se lograba ver a nadie circular entre las calles…..

_K -13_

Las cámaras de seguridad comenzaron a trabajar monitoreando cada movimiento que pudiera indicar que alguien se encontraba aun con vida. De una de las calles se vio correr a un hombre que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llegar hasta su auto para intentar salir de ese infierno, una vez que la cámara no logro enfocarlo (un angulo muerto), se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo ser triturado, la sangre salpico algunas calles….

_K -25….._

La transmisión se volvió a cortar y el silencio volvió a invadir el desolado paisaje…

_La ciudad del futuro_

_Un paraíso de tecnología_

_Las comodidades de la vida moderna_

_La ciudad del mañada…._

_mañana….._

_mañana….._

_mañana_

_ma…_

_ña….._

_na…._

* * *

Cincuenta años después

_-han pasado cincuenta años desde la tragedia vivida en la CIUDADELA, los encargados de la ciudad del futuro no han hecho comentarios luego de recibir una nueva demanda por los hechos recién descubiertos-_

Las noticias pasaban mostrando las imágenes de los corporativos que subían a sus lujosas limusinas, pese a las manifestaciones por parte de los familiares y personas indignadas.

_-las miles de personas que se han unido a la marcha protestan por los supuestos experimentos con humanos que realizaban dentro del complejo han abierto la pauta para que…-_

Apago el televisor ya harto de la misma historia.

-basura- susurro – lo único que hacen es molestar- continuo haciendo sus actividades de siempre, observando desde la ventana el resto de la ciudad- no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen….- miro de reojo la habitación en completa penumbra.

* * *

Esto estaba sobrepasando los límites de lo absurdo, desde hace veinte años que recibían reportes de gente que ingresaba a la ciudad para curiosear o en el peor de los casos para robar lo que encontraran. Según los reportes que les entregaron habían observado con el satélite un helicóptero privado aterrizar en uno de los edificios hace diez años, pero compañía no logro recuperarlo mucho menos saber que fue de sus tres tripulantes, aun por más que exigieron a los accionistas de la corporación que les dejaran enviar un equipo de rescate.

No obstante la ONU tomo cartas en el asunto ya que a lo largo de este tiempo se reportaron 1500 desapariciones en tan solo veinte años, según los reportes de la policía local, muchos de ellos se encontraban cerca de la CIUDADELA al momento de sus desapariciones, algunos de ellos antes de su desaparición les habían informado de transmisiones de radio que provenían del interior de la estructura y que había gente aun atrapada ahí pidiendo ayuda a través de la radio.

Esto tuvo como consecuencia que los gobiernos exigieran una amplia investigación respecto a las instalaciones, todos querían saber que rayos ocurrió para que ese lugar se convirtiera en el pueblo fantasma mas grande de la historia.

* * *

El sonido de las aspas moviendo el aire detonaba el poder del helicóptero que se dirigía a la antigua ciudad, desde lo alto se veian los retenes para evitar que algún curioso se acercara. Los operativos estaban ubicados por todas las carreteras alternas y vías libres.

-bien señores, estas son las órdenes- se escuchaban entre las transmisiones- debemos localizar a un grupo de sobrevivientes que se infiltro en la CIUDADELA-

No era extraño que grupos de manifestantes encontraran la forma de ingresar a la enorme ciudad del futuro. En años anteriores se enteraron de las decenas de personas que buscaba la forma de que los dueños pagaran por sus crímenes, otros más lo hacían por mera curiosidad.

Pero para que nadie más se enterase de lo ocurrido tuvo que borrar los registros de las llamadas que lograron salir de ahí, así fue como se enteraron de que mucha gente pudo acceder.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la parte más alta de la muralla que rodeaba toda la ciudad. Algunos se preguntaban cómo fue que un grupo de personas lograron entrar con las murallas tan altas y gruesas. Pero las órdenes eran entrar, rescatar y salir de ahí.

-tenemos la ultima ubicación- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color violeta

-que tan lejos queda- pregunto un rubio moreno al asomarse por la ventana.

-justo en el centro de la ciudad- comento otro hombre de pelo morado.

Bajaron las cuerdas, los dejaron en uno de los edificios más altos de cerca de las murallas. Un grupo de diez hombres fueron bajando por las cuerdas, lograron asegurar la azotea, una vez que bajo el último hombre el helicóptero se marcho.

Bajaron por las escaleras de servicio, peinando cada piso para asegurarse de que no había amenazas o algún sobreviviente. Lo que no pudieron dejar de notar fue el hecho de que los pisos contaban con electricidad y muy ordenados, no parecía que hubiese pasado el tiempo, un par de soldados entraron en una de las habitaciones, ahí vieron las camas tendidas y todo en su lugar, otros más revisaron los cuartos al azar y en todos era lo mismo. Una vez que llegaron al lovi comprobaron lo que ya sospechaban, todo limpio y en su lugar.

* * *

Una vez en las calles

-pero que es esto- pregunto un peli azul al observar las calles- según los informes la ciudad estaba en ruinas-

-esto no tiene sentido- comento el rubio al avanzar- quien limpiaría todo el lugar-

Un poco mas retirado, entre las oficinas de un edificio empresarial. Una persona los observaba desde la enorme ventana, recargado en la pared, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

-hay intrusos- murmuro una vez se removió de su puesto, observo por unos segundos los monitores que le mostraban el panorama general de toda la ciudad- traen problemas- hablo en voz baja, una vez se levanto de su sitio para buscar su ropa.

Tendría que deshacerse de ellos, pero para ello necesitaba tiempo. Se aproximo a un panel de control para después oprimir unos botones y accionar los mecanismos de los programas.

Este era su mundo, y lo protegería a cualquier costo.

* * *

Entre los edificios solo se escuchaba un eterno silencio que denotaba el abandono de esa ciudad, era una tétrica imagen al comenzar a caer la noche. El viento que se colaba entre los edificios hacia un sonido espeluznante que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Pasaron dos horas mas buscando a los "infiltrados" y ni un rastro de esa gente, no parecía haber rastros de violencia por ninguno de los lugares por donde pasaron, ya la noche estaba sobre de ellos y no podían buscar a nadie, decidiendo acampar fuera de los edificios, juntaron algunos artículos para armar su campamento, un par de ellos fueron a curiosear en la tienda de abarrotes que habia en frente.

-ja, no se ni para que venimos- comento un peli morado ojirrojo- no creo que encontremos nada-

-eso ya lo sé Roberth- comento un rubio de ojos verdes- es solo por curiosidad-

-Enrique, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato-

Al acercarse a la pequeña entrada las luces del local se encendieron y las puertas corredizas de abrieron permitiéndoles pasar. Lo que vieron los dejo atónitos, tan rápido como reaccionaron salieron del lugar para informarle a su superior.

-SEÑOR- gritaron al unisono- tiene que ver esto-

Rápido se dirigieron hasta la pequeña tiendita para ver lo que los habia impresionado, las luces se encendieron nuevamente y vieron con asombro que todo en el lugar no solo estaba en orden (como el hotel) sino que también los alimentos estaba frescos. Uno de ellos tomo una caja de leche solo para verificar las fechas de caducidad, noto que aun faltaba mucho para ello, pero no conforme con ello lo abrió para olfatear un poco la fragancia, no olia a leche cortada, lo siguiente que hizo fue beber un poco, estaba buena.

-la leche esta fresca- comento el teniente Hiwatari.

-en serio- pregunto aun dudoso.

-si Boris en serio- paso el recipiente para que no solo el, sino que también los demás comprobaran lo dicho. Ahora tendrían que averiguar no solo el paradero de esas personas, también tenían que saber como es que la ciudad sigue en funcionamiento después de tantos años, mas que nada quien estaría manipulando todo el complejo sistema.

-un segundo- hablo al notar la ausencia de uno de sus hombres- y Rick-

* * *

-no es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno- era la voz nerviosa de un muchacho que caminaba presuroso por las calles, tenía miedo de que los extraños causaran líos, luego de la ultima invasión- tienen que irse, tienen que irse- comenzó a correr entre las pequeñas callejuelas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos de ese grupo, cuando vio que uno de ellos se alejaba para explorar solo.

* * *

Estaba aburrido y poco le importaba que fue lo que descubrieron sus compañeros en esa tiendita, lo mas importante ahora era buscar un baño o algún lugar lejos de los mirones de sus compañeros. No obstante observo movimiento entre los callejones, alcanzo a ver una silueta delgada pasar a toda prisa, tomo la decisión de seguirlo pero empuñando su arma, no sabia que era o quien estaba corriendo, podría ser un sobreviviente u otra cosa.

Camino entre las callejuelas a una distancia prudente, la sombra pasaba rápido, no dándole tiempo a ver bien al dueño, pero cuando noto que se estaba alejando del campamento, comenzó a comunicarse con sus compañeros.

-aquí Bisonte, me escuchan-

_-aquí condor, que ocurre-_

-persigo a un sujeto, posiblemente un sobreviviente-

_-no intentes nada, iremos, cual es tu ubicación-_

-estoy cerca de… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito al sentir que algo lo jalaba del tobillo y lo arrastraba al sótano de uno de los edificios, mientras que entre las sombras la silueta vio como aquel soldado intentaba por todos los medios liberarse pero al final lo llevaron a la parte mas oscura del sótano.

Al escuchar los gritos desgarradores se su compañero se encaminaron hacia el exterior, intentaron seguir la transmisión y los ruidos que hacían, a través de la frecuencia escucharon los gritos desgarradores de su compañero y los sonidos guturales de algo que no alcanzaban a definir si era un animal u otra cosa.

Comenzaron a avanzar por las calles con las armas en alto, no sabían si serian emboscados.

El rubio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, una vez que alcanzo su pistola comenzó a disparar entre la penumbra, pero todo comenzó a empeorar cuando algo lo arrojo contra una pared, el golpe fue tremendo, pero lo peor vino cuando una vez mas es sujeto por algo que no lograba ver. Uno a uno fueron sintió que lo sujetaban de sus brazos y piernas, jalando con tal fuerza arrancando sus articulaciones, un profundo dolor sentía al ver como las articulaciones crujían al ser separadas. La sangre comenzaba a salpicar por el piso mientras que escuchaba una risa macabra entre las paredes del lugar.

La sangre salpicaba, su mirada perdida captaba los últimos momentos antes de morir, solo alcanzo a distinguir una silueta delgada y bajita. Lo ultimo…. Una mirada carmín.

* * *

La escena era grotesca para las mentes débiles, sangre por todos lados y un bulto que se retorcía en medio del enorme charco escarlata. No podía hacer nada por él, ya era demasiado tarde, aunque quisiera ayudarlo no podría llegar lejos. Una vez que todo movimiento ceso pudo acercarse, no muy seguro pero se acerco, sintió otra presencia cerca pero no le importo.

Solo quería que terminara pronto y seguir con su vida.

* * *

Tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos para cubrir mas terreno, aun asi lo que escucharon a través de la frecuencia daba a suponer que eran varios los que atraparon al soldado.

Pero aun asi lo que se escucho fue lo mas aterrador de todo. Los desmembraron en vida y ni suplicando se detuvieron, otra cosa extraña era que en ningún momento escucharon que hablaran o lo interrogaran para sacarle algún tipo de información.

Una vez que localizaron el arma de largo alcance comenzaron a buscar por el rededor, pero nada encontraron.

-shh- el peli azul silencio los comentarios de sus compañeros al escuchar algo del edificio mas cercano- escuche algo- rápido los otros comenzaron a seguirlo.

El sotano de uno de los edificios mas cercanos fue lo que llamo mucho su atención, mas porque habia rastros de sangre y…. ¿uñas? Que se quedaron por el camino, una vez llegaron al fondo del lugar vieron con horror el enorme charco de sangre y lo que quedo de su amigo, que solo eran unos cuantos trozos de carne.

Pero sin duda lo que mas llamo la atención de todos era la silueta de un muchacho junto al charco, parrecia que estaba limpiando toda la sangre derramada, puesto que a un lado suyo habia un cubo con agua y en sus manos traia un cepillo con el que intentaba borrar la sangre, pero no lo lograba muy bien.

-sucio, sucio, sucio- murmuraba una y otra vez. No percatándose de que no estaba solo- todo esta sucio-

El muchacho no parecía tener mas de dieciséis años de edad, cabello bicolor en dos tonalidades de azul, piel blanca ligeramente manchada de sangre. Tallaba frenéticamente intentando quitar el charco de sangre, pero sabía que le tomaría mas tiempo de lo planeado.

-sucio, sucio, sucio- no paraba de repetir esa palabra aun tallando con fuerza- no deberían de estar aquí- susurro al momento de detenerse y mirar a los intrusos- todos morirán- el menor comenzó a temblar.

-de que estas hablando- dijo el peli azul a acercarse al muchacho.

-nos esta amenazando- exclamo Boris al levantar su arma. Ese fue un grave error. No supo en que momento todo su mundo se oscureció.

Sus compañeros vieron con horror como una fuerza invisible le había arrancado la cabeza. La sangre salpico por todos lados mientras que el cuerpo aun se retorcía en el suelo, pero una fuerza invisible comienza a arrancarle las extremidades, dejando solo en tronco en medio un gran charco de sangre.

-maldicion- inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones, el menor al escuchar los tiros solo atino a cubrir sus oídos y encogerse en su puesto ante el estruendo que causaban dentro del estacionamiento.

Sea lo que sea estaba causando muchos problemas, ya perdió a dos de sus hombres y no sabían lo que los estaba atacando. Miro al muchacho que se encontraba sobre la sangre, estaba temblando.

-retirada- grito una vez pensó que no valía la pena morir en ese preciso momento, como pudo tomo al chico del brazo y lo llevo con ellos fuera de ese lugar.

continuara

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer los siguientes capitulos un poco mas extensos e interesantes...

nos leemos luego feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo

totolin: Miauu...


End file.
